galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzer RS
In-Game Description The flamboyant colouring of the Kinzer RS serves as a warning to all those foolish enough to engage with this high-tech fighter. Due to its strong armament and high number of equipment slots, the Kinzer RS is particularily hard to take down. Fortunately, its enemies can spot it from afar and program a course of evasion. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Alternate Information The Kinzer RS is a very powerful, maneuverable ship, its cargo hold is just below that of the Teneta R.E.D. but the extra equipment slots allow you to attach more cargo extenders like Rhoda Blackholes. It is a powerful ship, capable of mounting four primaries and four secondaries, as well as 15 equipment slots, and the firing arc of its primary weapons is comparable to that of the VoidX, the weapons being concentrated at the front and center of the ship. It is arguably one of the best ultimate ships in the game, having many equipment slots, strong armor, and heavy armament. However, the lack of a turret makes it slightly vulnerable to attack from behind, but with a boost and steering nozzle it can turn and escape very quickly. It can only be purchased at the Kaamo Club lounge for a high price. It is the successor of the Kinzer. Trivia *The Kinzer RS has the letters "KNOS" written on the right side of the hull. *Like almost all Nivelian ships, it consists of a sleek cockpit with two fins extending towards the front on either side. *Near the engines, it says "Hot Surface!" *The RS in Kinzer RS could mean "Rally Sport" or "Racing Ship" since it is very brightly coloured and/or it is very fast in-game. *It is arguably the one of the best, and most flamboyant, ships in the game, followed by the Bloodstar, Teneta R.E.D. or the VoidX. *It has the words "caution" and "we love warren" below the words KNOS. "Warren" could be one of the game's developers, although he/she is not featured in the credits of GoF2. *This ship has a good firing arc. *The Kinzer RS is only obtainable at the Kaamo Club space lounge via Umnar Zoboon. *The Kinzer RS paint job may have been influenced by the Porsche RS Spyder race car as both sport a paint job of yellow with red and black. *It looks like Bumblebee from Transformers. *The Kinzer RS has one less engine than the Kinzer. Gallery KinzerRS.PNG|Kinzer RS info page krsvh.jpg IMG 0407.jpg|Kinzer RS floating near Kaamo Club. IMG_0412.JPG|Kinzer RS near a Nivelian station. IMG_0408.JPG IMG_0411.PNG|Kinzer RS inside a Genoh Station hangar. IMG_04141.JPG|Kinzer and Kinzer RS cruisin' near Var Lupra planet. IMG_0420.JPG IMG 0502.JPG|Kinzer RS vaporizing a Pirate ship. IMG_0565.JPG|Kinzer RS escaping an explosion. IMG_0573.JPG IMG_0570.JPG IMG 0574.JPG|Kinzer RS using a Shock Blast IMG 0576.JPG krsm.jpg|Kinzer RS in a Mido hangar. Krswall.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 289.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 290.jpg IMG_3033.JPG|An extreme close up on "KNOS", bellow, the player can *barely* make out "we love warden" GoF2 Fav Ships #3.png Kinza.jpg|Kinzer RS near Kaamo Kinzer RS.png Kinzer RS.JPG|Kinzer in orbit with Kaamo. 069.JPG|Front view of a Kinzer RS 8862_1802fdefd75615447405_240556355_n.jpg 154713_18027554ewwe5447412_2007935643_n.jpg 163340_1ewew80276498780650_1656848541_n.jpg Screenshot_2014-02-12-16-19-30.png|Rushing into battle Screenshot_2014-02-12-17-35-13.png Screenshot_2014-02-12-17-37-00.png Screenshot_2014-02-13-09-03-23.png Screenshot_2014-02-13-09-38-07.png kaamo club_kinzerrs_40564_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Nivelian Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Kaamo Ships Category:Supernova Category:Ships Category:Nivelian Technology Category:GOF2 Category:Kaamo Category:Nivelians Category:Fighters Category:GOF2HD Category:Nivelian Planets Category:Nivelian Systems Category:Nivelian Weapons Category:Kaamo Club Exclusive Category:Valkyrie